


The Dance Floor Tilts Around Us

by orphan_account



Series: Pornalot 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bottom Merlin, Dragonlord Voice Kink, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Masquerade, Rough Sex, Top Arthur, dragon!arthur, vague au where they may or may not be secretly dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the annual Samhain masquerade, Merlin and the dragon prince gravitate towards each other as if linked by invisible strings...





	The Dance Floor Tilts Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gorgeous fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432005) by maryluis. 



> made for pornalot 2018, challenge four supernatural
> 
> thank you so much to the lovely [maryluis](http://maryluis.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her idea! i had a lot of fun doing this <3 
> 
> and with this, pornalot's over. it has been a blast, everybody. a huge thanks to the wonderful mod for running this <3

Merlin leant into the warmth of Arthur’s touch as they spun. Masks concealed their faces, giving a pretense of anonymity, but he knew who it was he was dancing with, and he knew Arthur knew as well.

They had not spoken a word since the dragon prince had stepped before him, hand extended in invitation. The moment their eyes had met, their surroundings had faded into the background, and they had fitted into each other’s arms like they were made for it, all boundaries and obligations forgotten. This night belonged to them.

Merlin gave a surprised gasp when the floor tilted, Arthur’s breath ghosting hot across his neck as he was dipped. A shiver ran across his spine, and when Arthur pulled him up again, he leaned forward, rumbling in deep, ancient words against his ear, “I want you to take me rough tonight. Spill your seed inside me.”

Arthur growled. A whiff of smoke rose from his nostrils, frustration evident in the tight set of his jaw and the heavy length poking against Merlin’s leg. For him, too, Samhain was important, the time where his dragon half was strongest. Merlin longed to find out if he would let out his beast tonight.

“Tease,” Arthur gritted his teeth, steps growing rigorous as he waited for the end of the song to play. It seemed to stretch for an eternity, the musicians drawing out the notes like a doughy strand of honey, sweet and endless.

After the last tone had fallen, silence barely settled in the arches of the hall, Arthur wasted no time. Merlin let out a yelp when he was grabbed and slung over a broad shoulder, his kidnapper pushing through the crowd carelessly towards the entrance of the hall. Arthur bounded up the stairs with the hurried frustration of a man hungry, Merlin tense with excitement in his grip. When a hand wandered up against his thigh, he bit his lip to stifle a moan, a thick claw running over the clothed cleft of his arse.

Arthur kicked open the door to his chambers and threw Merlin on the bed unceremoniously. Before Merlin could say anything, his lap was already full of horny dragon, words being swallowed by huffs and growls upon leaving his lips, and a coarse tongue that licked into his wet mouth. This time, he could not stop himself from moaning, fisting Arthur’s fine leather jacket and pulling it taut above the chest. “Clothes...off,” he muttered, vanishing them with but a flick of his finger.

Arthur grunted as their naked cocks rubbed against each other, scaly ridges against hot, pulsing flesh. Merlin’s head fell back against the silken pillows, letting himself feel the pleasant ache. A soft sigh. “Arthur…”

“Shh.” Hot, smoky breath ghosted over his neck as Arthur’s hands ran down the inside of his thighs, hitching them up and teasing with his claws along Merlin’s hole. “I know what you need.” The crack of a bottle, and then two gnarled, oily fingers pushed deep inside of him. Merlin groaned, arched his back as he was stretched open, trying to push his hips down, fuck himself on the intruding digits.

“Always so impatient,” Arthur rumbled. Merlin could feel him smirking against his skin, and craned his neck to throw him a scowl. “Get on with it, dollophead.”

“Very well.” Suddenly he was being flipped over onto hands and knees, Arthur grabbing his hips and aligning them with the tip of his cock. With a languid thrust, he pushed inside, Merlin’s fingers fisting the sheets as he was impaled on the thick length, felt the ridges of it against his walls, stretching him beyond what seemed possible. It burned deliciously, a heady mix of pain and toe-curling pleasure. It wasn’t enough.

“More!” he gasped, moving his hips upward in accord with Arthur. A muffled groan, “Gods, you’ll be the death of me,” and Arthur pulled out almost all the way, only the head of his cock remaining in Merlin’s hole. His claws dug into Merlin’s hipbones, and Merlin could hear him breathe heavily, the scent of burnt incense and brimstone permeating the air.

Then, Arthur gave a rough thrust, making Merlin’s legs almost fold underneath him. Merlin cried out, one hand moving up to palm at his straining cock, and Arthur began fucking him at a brisk pace, accompanied by the squelching sound of sex and the slapping of his balls against Merlin’s thighs.

“Uhhngh,” Merlin muffled his cries into the silken pillows at the repeated assault on his prostate. “Harder,” he rasped, voice slipping low into dragon speak. “Faster!” Arthur grunted, pounding so deep into Merlin’s tight heat that Merlin felt like he might be split open.

He scrunched up his eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheeks and his mouth opening in an o-shape to find the ancient words on his tongue. “ _Harder, dammit! Fuck me like you mean it!_ ”

Arthur too gave a hoarse cry, coming violently inside him, and Merlin too felt his vision whitening out as his cock spasmed, spurting streaks of white over the crimson bedsheets. Arthur held his twitching hips as he rode out his orgasm. After several moments, he slumped over, and outstretched himself with a sated sigh across Merlin’s back.

“Oi!” Merlin pushed up at the dragon prince ineffectively. ”Geroff. You’re heavy.”

“I love it when you use your voice like that,” Arthur murmured contentedly, ignoring Merlin’s protests.

“Yeah, yeah, just try not to set the canopy on fire next time.” Merlin gave a flash of his eyes, vanishing the small flames that had grown around them in the process of their coupling. He turned around to look at Arthur with a small grin. “Round two?”

“You’re insatiable,” Arthur groaned. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Hm. Alright.” Merlin snuggled into the crook of his neck, enjoying the steady heat emanating from beneath scaly skin. This was their night, and he planned to make all he could of it.


End file.
